Such a plug-in socket is known from DE-GM 75 12 017. In the known socket, a helical spring, serving as a compression spring with a locking or latching member which has a spherical segment-shaped head, is disposed in a sleeve provided with a bottom or base and molded to the plug-in socket covering. The blocking or locking member cooperates with a cam forming a control curve which cam is molded to the hinged lid. The helical spring and the locking member are separate components which must be inserted into the sleeve of the socket covering prior to placing the hinged lid upon the plug-in socket covering. The installation of the hinged lid is thus cumbersome and expensive.